Hetalia Pairings iPod Shuffle
by The Genesis Riddle
Summary: Pairings include FrUk, RusAme, Turypt, DenNor, HongIce, PruCan, GiriPan, GerIta, SuFin, and RoBul (RomainaxBulgaria). Drabbles of the both drama and slight humor.


Hetalia Pairing iPod Shuffle

_Author's Note: I'm so excited! My first story on this account! Technically I should be doing school but eh, whatever. I've wanted to do this for forever but I guess I was too lazy. These are all my favorite parings and I'm planning on doing another story or at least one-shot for each of them. Should be fun! This is my first time doing one of these so some of them might be really lame or just inspired by the title of the song. You'll be able to tell the ones that aren't. Review with feedback! Flames will be thrown to the DUSTBUNNIES! _

FRUK Why Have you brought me here, Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack 

"Why have you brought me here, Francis?" Arthur asked

"I-I just need to protect you," Francis said slowly, his mind dwelling on the man in the Theater below.

"From who? Alfred? He's hardly a danger to me. And anyways, why should you care?"

"Be-because I-I…I love you Arthur." Francis responded looking anywhere but into Arthur's deep green eyes he was sure would hold hatred. A sharp yank on his shirt pulled him toward the Englishman.

RusAme Hey Devil Tobymac

Alfred really hated Ivan. He was certain that the tall Russian was created to tempt him away from being a hero.

Ivan really hated Alfred. He was certain the foolish American existed solely to distract him from work.

Neither man knew the affect he had on the other, all they knew was what they had, whatever it was, was to strong and not even the Devil could stop it, though they were certain the other was the Devil.

DenNor Don't Mess With Me, Temposhark

"Disappear you stupid Dane!" Lukas yelled as he ran down the hall, determined on forcing Mathias to go back home. _You'll never understand, you'll never understand why I got so jealous, "_Don't mess with me Idiot!"

"Lukas! Lukas wait!" Mathias cried as he followed the Norwegian to his room, "Why're you so upset?" _It's not like you care about me or anything. You getting jealous was just a figment of my imagination. _Lukas and Mathias rested on either side of the door.

_ Because I love you...but you don't love me_

Turgypt Piano Man, Billy Joel 

Gupta pressed hesitantly on the keys to the grand piano.

"No like this," Sadik said as he carefully showed Gupta the corrected way to make the sound. Both blushed at their proximity and pulled away.

"You're pretty lucky Sadik," Gupta said as he stared at the instrument wishfully, "You get a job doing something you love."

"Yeah well, I guess I had good motivation. You're my best friend and what better place to work than with you?" Sadik said with a grin. _I wish you were more than that though. _

"Indeed," Gupta replied evenly his voice betraying none of the heartbreak he felt, _Will you never see me as anything more than a friend? _"Anyway, show that piece to me again, will you?" Sadik nodded before moving close to the Egyptian again, _I'll take any excuse to be close to you. _

HongIce Suddenly, Superchick 

Suddenly, Emil felt himself being pulled into Kaoru's tight embrace.

"K-Kaoru? What're you doing?" The Asian boy didn't reply but a steady blush had worked its way onto his face.

"I-I sorry," He said simply.

"Sorry for what?" Emil asked, voice full confusion.

"For springing this on you so suddenly." Kaoru leaned in a captured his best friend's lips in a kiss. Emil's eyes went wide. Kaoru pulled away, his eyes full of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry," he said and began to turn away. Emil grabbed him and pulled him back into a kiss.

PruCan Inside Out, PureNRG

"You really knew how to turn me inside, Birdie," Gilbert whispered into his boyfriend's hair, "You come into my life and I'm all bent outta shape."

"Not awesome?" Mathew whispered curiously. Gilbert breathed in the Canadian's scent.

"For you Matt? Always awesome." Mathew smiled and leaned up to capture the Prussian's lips in a sweet kiss.

GiriPan Bad, Michael Jackson (Drabble I've been wanting to do forever!) 

Heracles frowned at the Police chief before him.

"I don't believe you." Hassan sighed.

"I'm sorry Heracles, but all the evidence points to him."

"Kiku's not one of them! He can't be…" Heracles slumped into the chair and buried his head in his hands. _Kiku one of the bad guys? Impossible! The two of them had been together for three years! Had Kiku just been using him this whole time?_ The though cause the policeman's heart to ache. He really loved Kiku; even the Asian was just using him.

Spamano Boom Boom Pow, Black Eyed Peas

Lovino sighed as he watched the other customers in the club dance (read: grind) with each other. Even usually sweet and innocent Feli was dancing to the electronic music. His eyes followed the Spanish Bastard he'd come with dance, oblivious the eyes of the other dancers, particularly the female. He downed what was left of his drink and made his way over to his boyfriend and tapped his shoulder. Antonio turned around and grinned at the sight of his Italian. Before Lovino could open his mouth to speak his mind, Antonio pulled him close and the two began to dance and a slow grin made it's way into Lovi's mouth.

GerIta Bad Boy, Cascada (This is just weird…)

Ludwig frowned at Feli as he laughed and joked with the others in the group. He knew Feli was sweet and got along with just about everyone but that didn't stop him from feeling jealous every time Feli attracted a crowd; he had no right to after all.

Feliciano glanced at Ludwig, who always preferred to avoid crowds. After they'd slept together a few days ago, he'd hoped the strict German would realize the Italians feelings for him but nothing had changed. They still remained friends and the occasional round of sex but nothing really changed no matter how much Feli might want them too.

SuFin The Entertainer, Billy Joel

Berwald glanced at Tino as he joked around and made the audience laugh; Tino really was a gifted entertainer. Berwald was just his manager -no matter how much he wished to be more- being too scary to go onstage himself.

As Tino closed his act and made his way over to Berwald the Finnish man glanced remorsefully at the crowd. They'd never know how witty and funny Berwald actually was, they were to busy staring at his face, which, admittedly, had scared Tino at first upon meeting his new manager. After moving on from fear, however, Tino had come to love the Swedish man, not that Berwald felt the same. Tino sighed.

RoBel With All of My Heart, ZOEgirl (This Pairing need more Love!) 

Vlad glanced at Dmitri. The Romanian loved the Bulgarian boy with all of his heart but refused to act upon his feelings. It was too dangerous, he wouldn't be able to live with himself of he hurt Dmitri.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" Dmitri said placing his hand on his friend's arm. Vlad jerked away standing up and moving away. Hurt flashed through Dmitri's eyes and as he moved to follow his friend his foot caught on the side of the chair causing him to go crashing to the ground.

"Dmitri!" Vlad cried and was by friend's side in an instant. Suddenly a familiar smell assaulted him, blood. Dmitri winced as he looked at his bloody palms.

"Yeah I'm okay, Vlad. Vlad?" Vlad's eyes had glazed over and had even turned an odd shade of red as he leaned toward Dmitri.

_I am totally open to __**REQUESTS **__so if you want to here's how:_

_Send a __**Prompt, Fandom, and Pairing**__ to me via PM and I'll let you know if I can or not. IF I completely loath the pairing or don't know the fandom are the only I cases I won't do the story. PLEASE REVIEW. The ones that review get virtual cookie and extra sweet puppy dog eyes! _


End file.
